what just happend
by charm2999
Summary: my first so be nice: what happends when naraku an billions of deamons end up going threw the well into kagome time and how is kagome going to handell this 1
1. Chapter 1

_This can not be happening_

_**What happens when Naraku and billions of other demons escape threw the well into Kagome's time and how is Kagome going to explain this?**_

_**miko-pristess**  
_

* * *

_Well it was a normal day Inuyasha an the gang were eating lunch by gods tree. they were eating kagome's home made food wich was deliciouse as ushuall. Ofcourceinuyahsa as un consideret as he was after the lunch was eaten still went into kagomes bag ._

_"inuyahsa waht ar you doing" asked kagome with a puzzeld look on her face_

_"i'm still hungry" pulles out a box ramen_

_"inuyasha"_

_"yah"_

_"SITTTTTTT sit sit sitttttt" _

_an kagome goes to the well and jumps in thinking ' what an idiot why is he sooooo blind'_

_she walkes into the house to be greated by her mother_

_"welcome home kagome" says her ceerfull mother_

_"hi mom" replyed kagome_

_"why are you home so early honney i thought youed be staying for a coupple of weeks"_

_kagome sighed "well inuyasha was being an idiot an i got mad an left"_

_"oh it's alright dear why dont you go upstairs and rest"_

_"alright mom" _

_as kagome begins to walk up the stairs an excited sota jumped out at her _

_"why are you home so early kagome did you get mad at inuyahsa agian"_

_"yah so why do you care so much"_

_"cause he'll have to come an get you again an then we can play vidio games again"_

_"just move i need to rest"_

_she walked into the room and and lay on the bed an fell asleep  
_

* * *

_**  
but she had no idea what had happen after she had left the fudel era**_

_"mannnnn what the hell did i do to deserv that" yelled inuyasha _

_"goodness inuyasha it's your fault you should have bin more considerate" said miroku trying to calm inuyasha _

_"i dont care that wensh had no right to do that"_

_"well maby if you werent such a jerk she wouldent hav said the word an left " yelled a very anoyed shippo_

_"forget you" and flings shippo into a tree_

_the next little while was quiet untill_

_"do you feel that" said inuyasha sniffing the air_

_"naraku" said mirokou getting his staff in hand _

_sango got into her demon slaying clothes with her hiraikotsu in hand an kirara at her side_

_inuyasha got his tessaiga ready to fight_

_as neraku apeard threw his miasma _

_"ah inuyasha ready to fight as always hmmmmm thats strange where is your miko she is ushualy aith you "spoke naraku camly_

_"shutup an fight naraku" inuyasha hissed as he picked up his sword " wind scarrrrrrrrr"_

_songa an miroku were busy killing the billions on deamons naraku had brought it looked like there was no end the the deamons_

_"oh inuyasha you no i dont die that easily and you still have to answer my question where is the miko for wich time holds no boundryes " asked naraku woth a grin on his face_

_"..." inuyasha stood the astonished he had nothing to say _

_"ah at a loss of words ar we well how do i know this i had kannah fallow her down the well and what i saw was very interesting" as he spoke the grin on his face never disapeard_

_"now if you dont mind " he hoverd to the well with kagura and kanna falowing close behind _

_"i'm of to become the lord on space an time . just roles of the toungh doesen't it" _

_as he jumped into the well with his two reincarnations an billions of demons fallowing behind _

_the gang stood there wondering what just happed untill _

_"guy's we have to save kagome " said inuyasha as they all jumped in behind naraku  
_

* * *

_**okkkkkkkkk first chapter overrrrrrrr wadya think i'm new to this so please be niceeee **_

_**read an review**_


	2. Chapter 2

School

**Still new to this please remember**

Well Kagome was at school after the lunch incident.

"hi Kagome" it was her three friends

"hi guys" she yelled back

"wow Kagome you feel alright you don't look so good" asked 1 of her friends

"nah I'm fine just a bit upset"

"some problems with the boyfriend" another 1 asked

"not really well yes but I over reacted an got mad at nothing"

"oh" they responded in a union

"hey who or what is that!!!" someone outside yells

Kagome and her friends rushed outside

"Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome looked up to see naraku kanna and kagra in a perfectly black sky

"ah miko I see that kanna led me to the right place"

"what the hell is he talking about an why is he looking at you Kagome" her friend whispers to Kagome

Kagome walks to the front of the crowd with her friends trailing behind

"naraku how the hell did you get here an why didden't inuyasha noticing and try to stop you" yelled Kagome

"oh he tried and went into a bit of a shock an I slipped right by him and now that I'm here first I'll kill you take you're jewel shards and then kill your beloved inuyasha" he answered as a smirk came across his face

Her class mates still puzzled a friend of Kagome asked

"Kagome what is he talking about"

"I'll explain later" she whispered

"You stay the hell away from her you BASTERD" yelled a very angry inuyasha

"ah inuyasha here to save the love of your life ... for once"

"shut up" shouted inuyasha standing in front of Kagome to separate her from the evil naraku

"kagome you alright" he whispered

Sigh "thank goodness you're here"

"climb on I'm not leaving you on solid ground until sango

brings you your bow an arrows "

"ok" an kagome climbs onto inuyasha's back

"who is that guy an why is she climbing onto his back "

"are you blind that's her boy friend"

"what"

"you herd me"

Here friends were whispering among themselves until

"Oh my god he can fly!!!!!!!!!!"

They all looked up and the two of them were in the air

"there they are "yelled sango

Sigh "thank god every one's here" said kagome

"what took them so long" snapped inuyasha

Inuyasha took the bow and arrow from sango and gave it to kagome

"ready kagome you shoot him I'll destroy him"

"got it"

Kagome got her sacred arrow ready and bull's eye as inuyasha raised his sword and "Wind Scarrrrr"

Naraku was ripped into shreds for the moment and retreated

As he said "you've bin given a little longer to live count your self lucky"

"it's over for the time being" said sango

"yup an now time to relax" replied miroku

"slap"

"you stupid perverted monk!!!!!"

"it's the hand it's a curse"

"hmph"

"kagome are you alright" said inuyasha with concern

"yah but that was a piece of cake compared to what's next

"what's that"

"explaining to everyone what just happened" points to the crowd at the school

"oh"

Sigh

"it's ok I'm right here and I always will be to keep you safe always"

"inuyasha"

He puts his finger on her lips

"shhh I love you"

she tip toes and kisses inuyasha on the lips

"I love you to" she whispers to him

"Finally" yelled miroku, sango as they covered shippo's eyes

**Yah another chapter done how was it like it I thought it was to short**

_**(What's the disclaimer an do u need to put it on)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Explaining**_

_Please review I'm new to this _

"_ok what just happened?"_

"_am I dreaming?"_

"_if you are I'm having the same dream"_

_The large group of middle schooler's chattered on_

"_oh my god what is kagome doing?" asked one of_

_kagome's friends _

"_Looks like she's kissing that guy"_

"_she is!!"_

"_who is that?"_

"_it's her boyfriend"_

"_I wonder"_

"_who oh who"_

"_oh yah what'll happen when her boy friend finds out?"_

"_for the millionth time its kagome's boyfriend!!!!!!!!"_

"_oh!!" the other two finally figured it out_

_Kagome an inuyasha then broke apart _

"_inuyasha what happened to my family they were all at home" questioned a worried girl in the arms of the man she loved _

"_its ok that's what took miroku and the others so long they put a barrier around your family's home and told them what happened" said inuyasha quietly trying to calm kagome's worry_

"_can we go see them" she asked _

"_no"_

"_why not!!"_

"_because they know about the well an stuff the people behind us are probably wondering even more what happened"_

"_oh crap here comes the hard part"_

"_good luck they look pretty confused"_

**_Well with the help of the principle and teachers they got every one into the auditorium an calm, the inuyasha gang went up to the microphone an began._**

"_ok hi every one and I know that what just happened well every one wants to know what just happened so I'm handing the microphone to kagome higurashi to explain" the principle announced as he took the seat kagome began _

"_well I'm just going To start from the beginning "_

_And so kagome told every one about the time traveling well ,about inuyasha, shippo, sango, and miroku. She told about the demon and human wars and the evil known as naraku and when she finished._

"_wow I didn't know that kagome went threw all that"_

"_yah it must have bin really hard to keep up with that and school" _

"_yah but it's a good thing that she's not that sick"_

_Her friends spoke among them selves_

_And then kagome after speaking to the principle and the other teachers made an announcement_

"_umm guy's I'm sorry to say this but until we get rid of all the demons no one can leave this school an to make sure that no demons get in me an miroku will put up a barrier so no one but humans can get in and it'll be up all night"_

_And then there was a united "what!!!!!!!!!"_

"_sorry guys" kagome said_

_Miroku took out a barrier manuscript and put his powers into it and soon kagome joined in making sure that it went around the entire school kagome spoke again_

"_sorry guy's it's for safety"_

_Inuyasha grabbed the microphone out of her hands_

"_an if you wanna die walk outside the barrier you'll be dead in a matter of seconds"_

"_inuyasha" kagome taking the microphone back_

"_but it's true"_

"_well you didn't have to say it"_

"_just thought they should know if they wanna die sooner then later"_

"_no one's going to die"_

"_hah"_

"_inuyasha" tightens fist_

"_no kagome don't plea-"_

"_sit!!! SIT sit sit sit!!!!!!!!"_

"_what did I do to deserve this"_

"_you shouldn't have said anything"_

_And kagome walked away_

_Sango took the microphone and said _

"_and that's why you should never piss kagome off"_

_And she ran an caught up to her friend_

_The spell on inuyasha finally faded of and he got up_

"_ow that hurt" he groaned_

"_wow first you're totally in love the next you're arguing an she say's the word" miroku proclaimed as he let out a sigh_

"_your such a jerk inuyasha you always pick fights with kagome" snapped a very annoyed fox demon_

"_shut up shippo" and he flung shippo out the window an he went face first into a tree._

**_Yahhhhhhhh another chapter done I no it's not to long but I tried to put a lot into it read an review an remember I'm new to this_**


	4. Chapter 4

**How much love**

**Ok here it goes again this is going to be fun oh heads up it's not a love fest like the beginning of the last chapter sorry if it was that bad**

_**In one of the class rooms**_

"_Kagome are you alright" sango inquired _

_Sigh "I'm fine just tired"_

"_Then why don't you rest we need to be ready when naraku comes back"_

"_Yah"_

_She put's her head down on the desk to rest until_

"_Kagome you kissed that guy in front of every one what if your boyfriend finds out"_

'_Slap' "how many times do I have to say it that was her boyfriend!"_

"_Oh yah"_

"_What are you talking about" mumbled a very tired kagome _

"_Don't mind them kagome there high" said one of her friends_

"_Cough"_

"_Oh sorry guy's this is my friend sango" _

"_Nice to meet you" sango bowed  
"nice to meet you to" they answered_

"_hey kagome why is it that you were going threw all of this and you didn't even tell us"_

"_Yah" the other two yelled in a union_

"_it would be too unbelievable" she answered_

"_oh ok then why is it that 1 moment you an your boyfriend are in love and the next your arguing"_

_Pointed out by another friend_

"_yah why was that" the other two added _

"_sango can you try to answer these questions for me I am way too tired to"_

"_sure"_

"_its cause when their happy inuyasha has no brain and does something stupid without thinking and messes it up"_

'_door crashes open'_

"_there you are" yells a very annoyed dog demon_

"_what do you want" kagome mumbles_

"_to make sure you're ok why the hell did you disappear?"  
"cause I was tired an needed to get some sleep"_

"_so"_

"_so I couldn't sleep in that noise!!" pointing to the door_

"_weak humans"_

"_snore"_

"_hmph" inuyasha sits down against the wall as a very perverted miroku walks in _

"_ah sango new you'd be here" he walked next to sango and _

'_slap' _

"_you stupid perverted monk"_

"_wow who's he" kagome's three friends begin to whisper among them selves_

"_don't know but he's hot"_

"_you two scare me"_

"_will you bear my children" miroku asked the three girls_

"_oh my"_

"_wow"_

"_in your dreams"_

'_hit'_

' _punch' _

'_slap' and he goes into unconsciousness _

"_idiot" whispered shippo and inuyasha_

"_you perverted ass I hate you" yelled a very anger sango_

"_wow" the three girls said in astonishment _

"_believe me this is what usually happens" said shippo in a very cute baby voice _

"_awwwwwwwwwww" said the girls In a union grabbing his cheeks an hugging him_

"_lucky fox" miroku finally got up but not for long _

'_hit'_

_After words _

_Kagome finally woke up sadly every 1 else was asleep_

_She walks over to inuyasha an shakes him _

"_inuyasha wake up"_

"_what" answers a very grumpy half demon_

"_I wanna go see my family"_

"_now?"_

"_yes"_

"_no let me sleep!"_

"_please"_

"_no"_

"_won't you do this one thing for me"_

"_fine"_

"_lucky I love you so damn much" he mumbled under his breath_

"_what"_

"_nothing"_

_They both walked outside inuyasha then tried to go threw the barrier_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_what the hell I'm half demon an the firkin barrier effects me to damn it"_

"_oh I'm sorry inuyasha"_

_And kagome lifted a part of the barrier so inuyasha could get threw_

"_there now lets go"_

"_k"_

_She climbed onto his back and in a matter of time they _

_were at the higurashi shrine_

"_were here now can I sleep"_

"_no come on let's go in"_

_Inuyasha let out a sigh as kagome lifted part of the barrier once more. They walked into the home to see kagome's mom' grandpa an brother up drinking some coco_

"_kagome dear what are you doing here I herd that the school went into lockdown an no one was allowed in or out" asked he mom with worry in her voice_

"_oh it's alright as long as inuyasha's with me I'll be fine but I came to see if you guy's were ok"_

"_yes were fine but my manuscripts wont work!!!" the grandpa exclaimed sadly_

"_don't worry sis that monk put this barrier to keep us safe from those demons but man they were scary to bad not all of them are as nice as inuyasha" sota said cheerfully_

"_sadly" kagome said as she sighed_

_Inuyasha started to yon covering his mouth as he said "hey why are you guy's still up don't you sleep"_

"_yes of course we do but we were to excited" the mom replied _

"_about what" kagome questioned_

"_about the fighting" sota interrupted_

"_it's not something to be excited about, fighting and killing isn't spouse to be fun an I pity the fool who finds it fun" kagome spat back at him_

"_I find it fun" out of no where inuyasha thought it would be a good idea to put that in "sit!" well it wasn't_

"_it's good that every ones ok I'll see you later" kagome said clammily bowed and walked to the door with a very annoyed dog demon trailing behind. Kagome climbed onto his back an he took her to the school as they went in the first thing inuyasha did was_

"_why the hell do you keep saying the damn word" inuyasha snapped_

"_maybe you should sit down an relax first" she answered clammily_

_And guess what she said before thinking and soon inuyasha met his worst enemy Mr. dirt_

"_oh my god I'm sorry inuyasha I forgot sorry"_

"_yah right"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_hmph"_

"_it's not like I did it on purposes"_

"_yah sure you didn't"_

"_what's that spouse to mean"_

"_it means you enjoy seeing me suffer"_

"_why would I enjoy that I love you"_

"_yah right"_

_Then she got mad an well _

"_you wanna bet" she grabbed inuyasha and kissed him _

_As they kiss he pulled her into him arms as they broke apart he said_

"_I guess I was right"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you to but can you still need to sleep" kagome brought up_

"_yah lets go" _

_they went into the classroom where everyone else was sound asleep inuyasha sat up against the wall and closed his eyes but just couldn't sleep cause a wide awake miko was staring blankly at him_

_inuyasha's eye's shot open "what"_

"_it's nothing just cant sleep" kagome replied_

"_come here"_

"_why"_

"_just come"_

_She walked over and sat next to inuyasha and he put his arm around her and said_

"_just try to get some sleep you'll need it"_

"_ok" and she fell asleep in inuyasha's arms_

_**Another chapter done thank god I tried to make it long but still fun hope you liked it read an review pleaseeeeee**_


	5. Chapter 5

Finally dead

**Here is another chapter hope you like it and remember to read an review**

Well as kagome and inuyasha awoke in each others arm' the smiled at the other

"morning" kagome said with a smirk on her face

"morning to you to" as he gave her a peck on the cheek. As they looked to see if there friends were up well they were and staring right at them they looked up and everyone had a crooked smile on there faces

And both the to began to blush

"so what were you two up to last night" miroku made his perverted comment

"yahhhhh" every 1 asked all together commented

"nothing happened" kagome answer trying to get the smirks of there faces

"right" the said all together

"man you guy's are just as bad as miroku" inuyasha spat back at them

"inuyasha that was over" kagome said clammily

"yah" miroku put in

"no ones bad as miroku" she added

"hmph" he added pouting

Then inuyasha got up an said

"do you sense it to inuyasha?" kagome added

"yah" he answered

"who is it" asked 1 of kagome's friends

"naraku" they all said in a union

They all went outside kagome told the principle of the school to make an announcement to tell every one to stay inside and the principle did what was asked.

They all went outside the barrier ready to fight a weapon in everyone's hands then they saw naraku once again

"ah ready to die inuyasha" naraku questioned with a smirk on his face

"nope but hope you are" he said back

"Windddd Scarrrrrrr"

And then it began the battle lasted hours they fought and fought kagome was at her last arrow it was a special that had the dirt where onigumo use to lie

"inuyasha!!!!" kagome called he went to her and let her climb onto his back and the went strait for him and inuyasha broke the barrier as kagome shot an

arrow and

"adamant shared!!!!!!"

As naraku was about to retreat again but kagome shot the special arrow at him and as it hit his heart directly he was purified and died a sad and painful death screaming in agony

"curse you inuyasha!!!"

And he was finally dead

"he's gone" sang said with relief

Miroku looked at his cursed hand

"is it gone" sango asked

Sigh "it's gone"

"That's wonderful miroku" as she hugged him

"now that naraku's dead I can keep that promise I made to marry you" he said smiling

"I love you" she said as she kissed him

**With kagome and inuyasha **

"it's over it's all over he's gone" kagome said cheerfully

"yah" he answered back

"now what do what do we do" she asked sadly

"what do you mean" inuyasha asked confused

"well the only reason were al together was to destroy naraku now that he's gone what ill we do" she asked walking towards the sacred jewel and picking it up she put al the shards together

"I'm not sure" he answered

"that's strange" kagome said looking at the jewel

"what is it?"

The jewel isn't complete"

"what!!!"

"yah its true there are like 7-8 shards missing

"you have got to be kidding" sango says hearing what kagome just said her hand gloved into miroku's

"it's true you guys think you could wait till we get all the shards before he wedding" looking at the couple

"well of course" she answered quickly

"alright"

"well kagome bye I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks" 1 of her friends tell her by the well

"yup" she answer

"well goodbye dear stay safe alright" Mrs. higurashi told her daughter

"I will"

As she jumped into the well she herd

"good luck" all of her friends and family shouted back to her as she was swallowed by a beautiful blue light

On the other side she walked out of the well

"there you are" inuyasha said jumping out of the tree

"yup ready" se answered

"ready as I'll ever be"

"come on guy's hurry up" the others waited for the two of them to catch up

"on to complete the jewel" kagome said cheerfully

"onward!!" the rest shouted

And so they continued there journey to complete the jewel what happened next who knows

THE END


End file.
